No Breaks! A Kalos Region Adventure
by Dinahsaurus Rex
Summary: Right after their move from the Sinnoh into the Kalos Region, two sisters are whisked from their beds and are thrown into the world of Pokémon. Join Rex and Alice on their adventures through the region, making bonds, finding love, and defeating evil with their Pokémon!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Party

**Chapter 1: Surprise Party**

Rex was rudely awoken by her mother's Starly, who tackled her out of bed.

"Whoa, hey!" she yelped, falling and hitting her head on the floor. She rose and rubbed her eyes, chasing the Pokémon out of her room and slamming her door shut. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark and messy hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she dressed herself in a yellow long sleeved shirt, a sky blue scarf, dark blue jeans, and some aqua Mary Jane's. After she combed her short, wavy hair down, she put a navy blue felt hat on her head that was decorated with a pretty yellow flower.

After she was dressed, she left to wake her little sister, Alice.

"Oh, good morning, Rex… Thanks for waking me up…" Alice muttered, as Rex shook her awake.

"No problem, man! Get ready for the morning, okay?" Rex was feeling grumpy, but she put on a smile for Alice anyways.

"For what? A SURPRISE PARTY?!" guessed Alice, who already cheerful, despite the jet lag that they were both experiencing.

"No, for breakfast." Rex said as she left Alice's room.

"_I would much happier if it were a party…" _thought Alice, walking to her closet as she braided her long curly hair. She dressed herself in an exotic purple Ribbon Smock Top with some damaged jean shorts and dark purple tights. She hopped out the door, pulling on her brown laced boots.

Rex sighed and chuckled upon leaving her sister's room and walking down to their first floor. She loved her to death, but a surprise party this early after the move? "No way, man." she thought as she was suddenly pushed to the side of the stairs.

"Move, Rexie!" yelled Alice as she sped passed her Slowpoke-sister.

"Dude!" Rex gasped, covering her face with her hat.

Their mother sighed, wanting to get them out of the house as soon as possible. Why did Starly have to wake them up? Mother slid out of bed to greet her daughters, still in her pajamas.

"Morning, girls. Mommy's feeling tired, so go outside and make friends, but don't be too loud, I want to sleep. I have to look well and rested for when I meet Diantha for that movie shooting today!" said Mother, walking towards them to push them out of the house.

"B-but, Mom! Breakfast?" asked Rex as the both of them were thrown outside.

Alice crossed her arms and sighed, lightly kicking the door. "Well, good luck at the shoot.."

"Ooh, a shoot~? Oh wait, don't tell me that… This is the famous Marcela J. Monroe's new house in the Kalos Region?" asked a pretty girl with tan skin and green eyes. Rex wondered how she got her pigtails to work as they did. The two other people next to her seemed to be as shaken up as she was, but definitely not as unafraid to speak. "How exciting! Rumors have been floating around for a week about this, but I didn't know they were true! My name's Shauna~! Who're you guys?"

Alice gave her a tiny smile. "A week? We've only arrived last night. We're her daughters-"

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAD DAUGHTERS." Shauna squealed as she got closer to them, causing the black-haired male next to her to gently pull her back.

Rex grimaced a bit, but shook her hand. "Adopted. We also aren't very interesting. Acting, modeling, and just getting on stage in general were never our fortes. I'm Rex, and this is my little sister Alice."

"That's a weird name." the male said, chuckling a bit with Shauna as the girl behind both of them remained quiet.

"What're your names?" Alice asked defensively. No one picks on her big sister.

"I'm Calem and the girl behind me is Serena." he said, smiling at Alice charmingly.

"Calem is a really weird name too." she huffed, sticking her tongue out at the taller male.

"Thank you, Alice, but please don't be like that. It's nice to meet you guys, but why're you here?" asked Rex, patting her little sister's head.

Serena came up from behind Calem and fixed her hat. She spoke with a calm voice that really fit her name. "We came to meet our new neighbors. Calem just moved in yesterday too."

"Yeah~! Today we were going to get our first Pokémon! You should come with us, maybe there'll be a Pokémon for you guys too!" squealed Shauna, taking Alice's hand and looking up to smile widely at Rex.

"Well… Okay! But can we get some food on the way there?" asked Alice.

Serena nodded, and moved her hand to signal that they were leaving. "Yes, of course. We were going to meet at a café anyway, so you can just order food when we get there. Let's go."

"I'm… Not sure." Rex frowned. "Mom might get-"

"Mom wanted us to get out there and make friends, Rexeroo!" Alice pleaded, tugging on her older sister's arm.

"Please?"

"... Fine." she sighed, gasping a bit as Shauna pulled her and her sister away from the house and away from their town.

Mother's Starly looked out the window, proud of what it had done.


	2. Chapter 2: (Not)Getting Our Pokemon

**Chapter 2: Getting Our Pokemon... Or Nah..**

"..." Rex glanced around quickly as she and her sister, as well as their new... Acquaintances: Serena, Calem, and Shauna, began to walk to the next town. It was definitely the shortest walk she had ever had in a while. Before she knew that they were even on a different route outside of their neighborhood, they reached their destination, Aquacorde Town. It wasn't too big, nor too small. Alice seemed to love the conveniently placed cafe right in front of them.

"Oh, so cool!" she clapped in excitement and impatiently tugged on Rex's arm. She let out a small sigh in response.

"What, dude?"

Alice only seemed to smile wider. "Where will we sit? What will we order?"

"Um, over there..?" Rex suggested, walking over to an empty table before Shauna and Serena linked their arms around hers and Alice's.

Shauna snuggled into Rex's arm. "Nooo~ Don't sit all the way over there, sit with us! We can't just let you sit all alone! And remember, we were going to choose our Pokemon!"

Rex nodded; yes she remembered, Shauna wouldn't stop talking about the fact that she couldn't wait the whole entire walk. Not that she minded, as her happy and excitable nature was rubbing off on Rex, which made her start to get excited because she decided to leave home to make friends and because she was going to get her very first Pokemon.

But.. Wasn't their flight destination kept secret to avoid unwanted attention and to keep the paparazzi off of their mother? _"How did he know that we'd be here to get our first Pokemon?"_ she asked herself, her brain now filling itself with what-ifs and whys. Just who was this Kalosian professor?

Alice on the other hand, was having a blast. She thought they were so lucky to have met their new friends and to have the honor of getting a lovely starter Pokemon for them to train and create their own legacy with. _"Mom would be so proud if I became the Pokemon Champion! I can't wait to start this adventure!"_ she giggled, attracting the attention of the two males sitting at a big table, with enough seats for everyone else.

"Huh?" They both seemed surprised, but Serena gracefully sat down with them and gestured her hand to Calem, Rex, and Alice. "Guys, these are our new friends. Meet Calem, son of the famous Rhydon racer Miss Grace and the one the professor was telling us about. And these girls are Rex and Alice, daughters of the famous actress from the Sinnoh region, Miss Clara Jane. Calem, Rex, and Alice, these guys are Tierno and Trevor."

The one who seemed to be Tierno laughed and stood up, dancing a happy little jig. "Whoa, hey there! We were expecting Calem there, but not you two! Great to meet you! Why'd you guys bring these two out here, though?"

"We thought the professor would have some Pokemon for them to have as well!" Shauna smiled, sitting between Serena and Calem.

"O-oh... I'm.. I'm sorry, but.." Trevor blushed a little and looked downwards. "We only have three for you guys..."

"Oh." Rex was disappointed, but somewhat relieved. So she supposed he wasn't anything that special.

Alice frowned before suddenly getting an idea. "Hey, how about we go to his lab and ask him for some Pokemon!"

"I don't think so..." Rex shook her head, but it seemed that everyone but her and maybe Trevor thought that Alice's plan was a bad one.

"Yeah~!" exclaimed Shauna, pushing closer to the Santalune Forest. "It'll be me and Tierno, Calem and Serena and Rex, and Alice and Trevor!"

"W-wah!" Trevor blushed as Alice took his hand and walked ahead. "Let's go! It's now your job to protect me, since I have no Pokemon!"

Rex sighed and followed her excited group into the forest, the relief turning into Butterfrees that roamed her belly.


End file.
